


Protective Daughter

by flickawhip



Category: Rosemary and Thyme
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wellie's daughter tends to get... protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Daughter

“I still wish I hadn’t…”

“So you bloody should.”

“Jenny…”

“I’m sorry… I just… I don’t understand how you could come to think that getting drunk is a good reason to….”

“It was years ago, I’m fine.”

“It’s still not right…”

“No. It’s not. I’m leaving soon, giving the school to Wellie here…”

“So I’d be working….”

“For your mother, yes.”

A bright smile came instantly to Jenny and the girl shrugged. 

“Alright, I suppose I can forgive you then…”

“Make sure you take care of your mother….”

“Of course I will.”

There is silence when the man walks away and Jenny sighs. 

“You know… I don’t think I’ll ever understand you, mum….”

“Good. You aren’t supposed to.”


End file.
